


True Pacifist Henry: Stealing the Diamond

by AnOrdinaryCommie



Series: Pacifist!Henry AU [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, Henry is pissing the Player off, Henry's really not happy about this, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrdinaryCommie/pseuds/AnOrdinaryCommie
Summary: The Henry Stickmin Collection, but Henry actively refuses to hurt anyone. Will he succeeded to come till the end? How different will the game be? And how does the Deity feel about this?Part three!
Series: Pacifist!Henry AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	True Pacifist Henry: Stealing the Diamond

"What?! B-but..." Henry trailed off.

"But what?" Deity asked, sincerely confused. "Just this episode and..."

"I... Listen, I'm really sorry, but I... I can't! I promised!" Henry screamed. He was so glad he had no neighbors or anyone nearby, otherwise, he'd probably end up somewhere worse than jail. In a psychiatrist clinic, for example. "I mean... I can't just break a promise... besides... It feels wrong, stealing again..."

"Don't worry about Felix, he won't know." Deity chuckled. "Plus, you sorta made a promise to me too, you know... our deal."

"..." Henry went silent, guilt swallowing him. "...But..."

"Come on, Henry! It's just one robbery!" Player said. "You barely even know him! He probably doesn't even remember you!"

"But he helped me out!" Henry shout back. "He... Keeping this promise is the least I can do! And I... I already messed things up... for one person..."

"Still dwelling on that? Damn. You're impossible." Deity sighed. "Look... How about a compromise?"

Henry didn't respond, but curiosly raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna commit a crime right now, but then - I _promise_ you - you'll get a chance of rehabilitation. How does that sound?"

"I... Uh, didn't quite understand."

Player let out a groan.

"You're gonna steal the diamond right now, but after that, and after a few tasks, you'll be pardoned for that." As much as they didn't want to spoil the game, they didn't have much of a choice here. This Henry was being annoying. "As if you never stole it,"

Henry did consider this as an option, yet there was still some doubt on his face.

"You _can_ return it if you want afterwards."

"Uh..." Henry looked confused. "Wait, what's the point of stealing it then?"

"I won't tell you. But you have to do it in order to continue the game." Player answered. "So... Is that okay with you?"

A few long seconds of silence and, _god finally,_

"A-alright... I will." Henry said, looking defeated. "I'm not gonna be proud of it, though..."

"Hmph, works fine with me." Deity (probably) shrugged. "Now, grab your scooter or whatever and hurry, you wasted enough time already!"

Henry sighed heavily. Today was going to be a long night.

_Break a promise to keep another... I only hope that they didn't lie to me..._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH, I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! I didn't have much motivation or any ideas to write, and then I kind of forgot about this work? I know this isn't much, but I really couldn't make myself write any more.
> 
> It wasn't supposed to take so long, really.


End file.
